Reacquainted
by lefty21
Summary: Missing scene from 324, The Man of the Year. Seth and Summer get reacquainted after their break.


Disclaimer- I don't own the OC, and have nothing to do with the production of it.

AN: This is a missing scence from 324, _The Man of The Year_. Mostly SS fluff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But you're always on top—"

Before Seth could finish his thought Summer had his back pressed into his bed, and her lips crashing into his.

He moaned, savoring the feel of her pressed against him after three long weeks of hell; three long, unbearable weeks of utter hopelessness; three long weeks of thinking there was no way she would ever take him back or forgive him for what he had done to her.

But as she caught his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it gently, he praised Heaven for Summer, once again, giving him another chance. After weeks of thinking he would never be able to touch her again he was close to passing out from the pure elation he was deriving from having her on top of him again.

Seth's hands moved up to hold her face, keeping her in place as his lips massaged over hers for a moment more before pulling back, partly to catch his breath and partly just so he could look at her and make sure that she was really there.

His lips spread wide in a smile as he took in the sight of her swollen lips, red cheeks, and messy hair. She was definitely there.

"I love you," he mumbled as his thumbs caressed her cheeks gently and he leaned forward to place a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. "And I'm so sorry. . . " he continued as he pulled back. "For everything."

Summer exhaled slowly as she brought her own hands up to cup his face. Her insides melted at his words and the sincerity etched across his face, but at the same time it still hurt to be reminded of all that he had put her through the past few weeks. She was ready and willing to forgive and forget; especially if it meant having Seth back and knowing that all he had done had really been for her, but she still just wanted to move on. He may have done all of those things for her sake, but it still ripped her insides apart every time she was forced to replay the events over again in her mind.

"It's okay, Cohen," she sighed, though he could still hear the distress in her voice just the memory of it brought to her. "Let's just forget about it and move on. It doesn't matter anymore," she said as airily as possible, though the plea in both her voice and forced smile gave away the true desperation in her request. She just wanted the experience to be behind them and forgotten already.

And as Seth took in the sight of her one more time before moving to capture her lips in his again, he figured that was the least he could do.

Instead, he poured all of his sorrow and regrets into her through the kiss, holding her to him as closely as possible, conveying that he never intended to let her go again. Her lips opened to his soon after the kiss began and her tongue snaked out of her mouth to thrust against his roughly. She moaned into his mouth as she lost herself, straining to push herself even further into his lap, where she could feel him pressing against her inner thigh through his jeans.

He slid his left hand from her hair and down to her ass, pushing her impossibly closer to him. That same hand began a slow assent up the back of her shirt and around front to the smooth skin of her stomach. His hand was just about to reach the pinnacle of its journey when a slight knock was heard at the door.

He let out an inward groan, cursing whatever power was doing this to him. Three weeks and he was so close. He just wanted to touch her; _really touch her_. But that would obviously have to be put on hold for the moment, he thought to himself, as he simultaneously heard the bedroom door click open and felt Summer pull from his grasp and land at his side. He loved how his parents felt knocking _as_ they opened the door constituted an automatic, "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

As Kirsten appeared from the hallway he could see Summer trying to quickly fix her hair and wipe away any smeared lipstick. He had inconspicuously grabbed a comic book from his nightstand and placed it over the rather _conspicuous_ bulge in his pants.

"Hey, Mrs. Cohen," Summer started, before Kirsten had the chance to not-so-graciously inquire about interrupting something.

"Hi, Summer. It's good to see you around again. We missed you these past few weeks." She shot a pointed glare at Seth, silently scolding him for whatever he had done to keep her away.

He just gave an obligatory shrug and eye roll, accepting all the blame as he bowed his head to look at the comic book he was just realizing he had placed upside down on his lap. He tried to discreetly flip it right side up as Kirsten continued.

"Anyway, I just got a call from Julie. She said she needed to tell me something and asked me to come by for a little bit, so I should be back in a couple of hours. Did you guys want me to pick anything up for dinner?"

"Uh. . . " Seth thought, looking from Summer up to his mom. "Nah. We'll probably just go out and grab something later."

"Okay," Kirsten nodded. "If you're sure. But don't come whining to me later that I never feed you."

"Scout's honor," he said, raising his right hand in a mock pledge.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Except you were only a boy scout for less than a week."

"Hey, it's not my fault that the one and only meeting I went to resulted in the atomic wedgie of the century courtesy of Luke Ward and the chocolate brownies one of the troop moms made being stuffed down my pants by Brad Parker."

"Sorry, sweetie," Kirsten smirked. "Your dad told me not to subject you to the Newport Beach idea of youth recreation."

"At least one of my parents cared about my fragile state enough back then not to sacrifice me to the Newport standard."

"Yeah, well. . . " Kirsten continued, but her smiled had faded. "Now I'm not so sure what that parent wouldn't sacrifice to the Newport cause these days."

Seth and Summer eyed Kirsten curiously with concern, but she just shrugged. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun today." She offered a forced smile as she turned and left.

"That was weird," Summer commented, turning on her knees to look at Seth.

"Yeah," he agreed, staring off into space in front of him as he replayed what had just taken place in his head again. "I'm kind of worried about her."

She sank to the bed next to him and placed a comforting hand on his upper arm, stroking it softly. "What do you mean?"

"Just the way she reacted to the news this morning that my dad got Newport Man of the Year."

"Wait! Your dad got nominated _Riviera Magazine_'s Man of the Year?"

"Yeah," he said, finally turning to her when he realized she hadn't known. "We just found out this morning."

Summer's look of excitement quickly turned to one of confusion. "And your mom wasn't happy?"

"No," he shook his head. "When I asked her she just kind of shrugged and said it would be good for his career. But she actually looked upset about it."

"Do you have any idea why?" she urged, trying to encourage Seth to finally open up to her about some of his inner feelings and worries.

He turned his attention back to her again and stared at her for a moment. He hesitated briefly before answering. "I think her and my dad might be having problems again. I know how much she hated what Newport did to my grandpa. I think she's seeing the same thing happen with my dad."

"You don't think she started drinking again, do you?"

Seth just kind of shrugged helplessly, and Summer could see how worried he was about his mom. "I hope not."

"If you need anything, Seth, just ask."

This got a tiny smile out of him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her halfway into his lap and pressing a lingering kiss to her temple.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Summer soothingly stroking his thigh and listening to the sound of his steady breathing. Finally, she heard him sigh and felt him lift his head from its resting place on her shoulder.

"So, about this makeup hook-up. . . ?" he started seriously. She craned her neck to face him as best she could and smile at him expectantly. "Do you think it's ever gonna happen?"

Summer giggled as she looked down at the open comic book on his lap shielding all evidence from view. "Aww..." she cooed as her hand slid down his thigh to lift it up and reveal the rather prominent bulge that still lay underneath. She unceremoniously brought her hand down on it, groping him through his jeans. "Do you need some help with this, Cohen?" she continued innocently as Seth moaned at the attention.

"Oh yeah," he groaned as he pulled her completely on top of him, flipping her around to face him. Summer leaned forward and kissed him roughly, pressing him back into the pillows as she ravaged his mouth, sufficiently getting him back to the level of arousal he had been at before they were interrupted.

She pulled away from him abruptly, pushing against his chest to move herself into a sitting position astride his thighs while his back stayed pressed to the bed. He watched as her hands criss-crossed and took hold of the hem of her shirt on either side, swiftly pulling it over her head to reveal a black bra hugging her creamy chest tightly.

He inwardly moaned at the sight, reaching up with one hand to caress one of her breasts through the dark material of her bra. He leaned up, coming face to face with her chest, where he started laving the exposed valley between her breasts with sensuous kisses while his other hand moved up to fondle her other mound. He finally slid his hands to her back, fiddling with the clasp only a minute before the material was falling loosely against his chest, still looped around her arms that were currently wrapped around his neck, her hands buried in his hair, holding his lips to her skin.

Seth, despite the defiant pressure of Summer's hands, pulled away and slid the bra the rest of the way off her arms, tossing it to the side when it was finally free. He leaned back into his pillows, grasping her jean clad hips and holding her still over him for a moment so that he could look at her.

The feel of her on top of him. . . the sight of her naked torso above him. . . the slight pressure of her pressing against his erection through their jeans. . . "You are so hot when you're on top," he concluded as he used the hand pressing into her lower back to bring her crashing down against his chest, her lips falling to his.

Summer's urgency went into overdrive at his sudden aggressiveness. Her hands grasped at his waist, feeling blindly for the hem of his shirt. When her fingers finally found it she wasted no time in tearing it over his head and sending it to join her own shirt and bra in the unknown corners of the room. Her hands slid down his smooth chest, reacquainting themselves with the soft skin and slight muscle definition they had missed for the past few weeks.

At the moment she didn't care about anything besides joining their two bodies in a way she had been without for almost a month. It wasn't like they had been complete nymphos before, taking each other whenever they had the chance. In fact, they had probably gone more than three weeks before without going all the way just as a side effect of college and senior year stress, not to mention the stress of having two of the most complicated best friends in the world. But the knowledge that they could always go to each other had been there. Before, if she had a random craving for his touch, or, at the risk of sounding lewd, was just plain hot, she could have him.

In the past weeks she had been left not only craving his companionship, but the almost married-like tendencies they had adopted of spending almost every night together.

But now it didn't matter, because she could have him again. At the moment she could care less that Sandy could be reading Seth's very private napkin confession. She could care less that, despite their make up, their future was still virtually uncertain; unless he was planning on moving to Providence whether he was accepted to RISD or not. She didn't care about anything other than her and Seth at that moment.

As her hands slid over his chest her lips found their way to his throat, suckling the skin there gently before trailing down further. They slid across his upper chest, pausing to lave his stomach with wet kisses as her hands moved to work at his belt. In a few seconds she had it unbuckled, moving on to his button and zipper.

Before Seth knew it she had both his pants and boxers down his legs, sliding them off along with his sneakers. All at once he was completely naked with her hovering over him, poised to send him into a spiral of catatonic pleasure at the simplest touch.

She still sat straddling his thighs, her hand raised just above his stiff member, her bare chest hovering just above his, and her nose grazing against his own, eyes lock on his. Her hand descended on him at the same, tortuously slow speed as her lips, all at once making contact and completely consuming every corner of his overactive nervous system.

He groaned into her mouth, releasing all of his pent up tension with her therapeutic touch. She stroked him swiftly as his own hand slid deliberately down her back, groping blindly at her ass and thigh until he finally found her center, causing a much anticipated reaction from Summer. Her lips pulled away from his abruptly, gasping to catch her breath from the sudden inflow of pleasure. She hovered over him, lips barely grazing his as her eyes stayed focused on his own, her hand never stopping as he afforded her the same pleasure she gave him.

They continued, pushing each other so close to the edge until they were both desperately craving the ultimate release.

"Seth. . ." Summer gasped against his lips, letting her plea die as it reached his mouth, but it didn't go unrewarded.

He reluctantly slipped his hand from her, and brought both around to her waist, grasping her hips as she hovered just centimeters above him. She released her own hold and moved into position over him.

She slid onto him slowly; her mouth falling open in pleasure as she once again experienced the closeness with him she had missed.

Seth groaned at the sensation as she rose and fell over top of him. Being with her like this was undoubtedly the most sensuous thing he had ever seen or experienced. Her teeth digging into her lower lip to keep her moans in, her eyes glazed over as she focused on only him and their joining.

He knew Summer was probably witnessing close to the same display, because he could certainly feel himself being lost in the moment; claimed by his overwhelming feelings and the mind-numbing pleasure her movements were causing him.

"Oh, God... Summer," he couldn't help but moan as he neared his end.

The sound of his enraptured voice was certainly an aphrodisiac to Summer's clouded mind, sending her barreling to her release that much faster.

"Seth..." she panted as her movements became less controlled, intent on nothing more than bringing them both over the edge.

Her strokes slowed to a stop as her climax finally poured over her, bringing her to a halt as she let the pleasure wash over her. It only took Seth a few seconds after to follow, the feel of her release convulsing around him sending him into a torrent of his own convulsions of release.

As they both came down Summer found herself slumped against Seth's now dampened chest. Her head rested just over his heart, where she could feel it pounding against her cheek. She shifted her head slightly back so that she was looking at his content face, eyes shut and mouth breathing in and out heavily.

"Mmm..." she finally let lazily slip from her mouth as she scooted up his body so that she could rest her head under his chin. "That was almost worth the break-up."

She could feel his head angle downward, no doubt shooting her a raised eyebrow.

She smirked against his skin. "I said almost."

"Well next time you want it like that I would be happy to try without having to endure another break-up."

"I think I could support that pursuit," Summer yawned, stretching her torso out against him.

"Well in that case. . ." Seth trailed off, pretending to look at the time on his watch. "I think I could be ready again in about ten minutes if you wanna give it a try."

"Hmm," Summer pondered. "You better make it twenty. Some of these muscles haven't been used in a few weeks. They need some time to readjust."

"Oh, really?" Seth asked as his hand snaked up from her him, finding the ticklish spot just below her ribs. "Then let me help to stretch them out."

"No, Cohen!" Summer squealed.

Summer endured it for awhile, letting him pull her completely on top of him. She continued to giggle and squirm, humoring him, until she finally ended it by bringing her lips down on his, taking his mouth with no warning.

The mirth was immediately washed from Seth's body, leaving both of his hands clinging to her hips, pressing her closer, as his lips responded.

She pulled away panting but pleased with the turn of events; Seth just looked slightly dazed and very aroused.

"I don't think I'm going to need ten minutes," he panted, using his body weight to flip her onto her back next to him before he lowered himself down on top of her.

Almost two hours later they still lay in his bed, truly satiated for the moment. It had been an afternoon of playful banter mixed with some heartfelt conversation and the periodic outburst of passion. It had been an afternoon they needed, whether to give them some levity after their recent drama, or to reaffirm that, despite their growth and change over the past year, they still fit together so well.

Summer lay on her side next to him, facing him with her eyes closed. It was the first time that entire afternoon that she hadn't been completely pressed against him, though she still had an arm flung haphazardly over his midsection, just to be sure he didn't leave without her knowing. They had been silent for close to ten minutes, opting for peaceful reflection after their most recent round.

They had almost lost this. Not so much the physical relationship as much as the companionship. He was her best friend, above anything else. He even knew her better than Marissa. She told him things about herself, insecurities she had and private memories, she thought she would never share with anyone.

Besides her dad, Seth was the only other person to know the real reason her mom left. That it was for another man she had been having an affair with who had gotten her pregnant. Her dad didn't even know she knew this. She only found out because she had overheard him yelling at his divorce attorney over the phone; yelling about how he wouldn't give that "slut" a dime just because she had an affair and went and got pregnant.

That had been when Summer was fourteen, right before they left school for the summer. She had cried all night and refused to come out of her room the next day, missing the last day of school. When Marissa came over after school to invite her to an end-of-the-year party at Holly's beach house, Summer had just lied and told her she had stayed home because of a 24 hour bug.

After that Summer had repressed the memory; hadn't thought about the fact that she had a little brother or sister walking around God knows where. She hadn't thought about the fact that her mom had left her to start a new family with a new kid and a new dad.

The only reason the thought had even crossed her mind again was the baby book she had found while cleaning out her closet that past summer. She had flipped it open, and there, on the first page, was a picture of Summer's mom holding her as a baby. And the tears had just come without warning, flooding her eyes as she thought about all she had missed. She hadn't seen her mother in four years. She certainly hadn't been there for the birth of a new sibling, and watched as her mom posed with a new child the way she had posed with Summer in this first picture.

Seth had come in during the middle of her crying, rambling about being late for dinner reservations until he saw her on the floor, hunched over an old photo album sobbing her eyes out.

It had taken him almost two hours to coax the reason out of her. He hadn't been pushy or forceful. He just asked her what was wrong, and when she couldn't get it out he just rubbed soothing circles on her back, letting her rest against him as her tears finally subsided with a few hiccups. After a long silence she finally looked up at him and told him, tears returning as soon as she mumbled the words out loud.

And Seth had been completely supportive and understanding, telling her she came out perfect without her mom being there; that her mom didn't even deserve a daughter like her; that one day they would make a family of their own and she would be a better mother than a woman like Annette Roberts could ever hope to be.

And, for the past month, when Summer had thought she lost that dream, it was kind of a suffocating thought. All of the promises for a better family and a better life had come with Seth, and when he left, gave up on them as it appeared to Summer, it just made sense that her dreams of that life left with him.

There were countless other private things that Seth knew about her, too. Things she would never feel comfortable telling anyone else. He was her confidante and support system above all else. She couldn't lose that no matter what ever happened to their romantic relationship, though she could never even imagine falling out of love with Seth or losing her attraction for him.

As these thoughts ran through her head a barely noticeable smile spread slowly across her face, but Seth still noticed it, as he had been staring at, what he thought was, her sleeping form, for the past ten minutes.

He reached over with the hand that wasn't currently trapped under her motionless body and nudged her side slightly. "What are you smiling about, happy?"

Summer's eyes slowly opened, blinking as they adjusted to the dim light in the room. "Mmm," she responded, as she burrowed into his side and buried her face in his neck. "You."

"Oh, yeah?" he smiled. "Anything good?"

She shrugged lazily. "I think we should just stay in bed for the rest of the day."

He let a light laugh out as he leaned down to kiss the back of her head. "Mm, that sounds good," he responded. "But I think we may need to take a small sojourn at some point. I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Mm, food sounds good right now," she mumbled without lifting her head. "You should go get us some, Cohen."

"Nice try, lazy." he poked her ribs, causing her to squirm and pull out of her warm haven under his arm.

"That wasn't nice. And you're not a nice boyfriend for not going to get me food."

"Well, how about I take you out to dinner, that way you'll get your food and I'll have the continued pleasure of your company," he added sarcastically.

"Damn right, it's a pleasure," she snit as she sat up completely, letting the sheet fall down around her, into her lap. "But I need a shower first," she said as she crawled completely out from under the sheets and proceeded over Seth's lap and off the bed, giving him a very good view of her naked self.

"I'm coming," Seth rasped as he hurried to follow her retreating form into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Nothing more than fluff and some smut. Please review.


End file.
